Simple Man
by ilikedan
Summary: After a late night Danny comes home to a concerned mother, they end up having a little talk will things end well? major Danny and Maddie bonding 'Simple Man' song fic.


Simple Man

By: ilikedan

It was 11:30 at night and concerned mother, Maddie Fenton sat on the couch a waiting for her son, Danny's return. He staggered in a few minutes later beaten very badly "Danny honey are you alright? Come on over here I just want to talk to you" she said helping him to the couch

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son_

"Danny this is becoming a problem, your always coming home so late and look like you've been in a fight, please listen to me I just want to help you" she said, not minding the tears running down her face

_And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this  
it will help you some sunny day_.

"Mom I'm fine, it's just sometimes this guy likes to beat the crud out of me" he said "oh sweetie, you have to tell me these things! But you have to learn to defend yourself, I'm not always going to be here to help you know" she said hugging him

_Take your time... Don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass_

"I know that, but sometimes it's not my fault its-" he started "now Danny don't give me that, what about when you're my age, and have a wife and kids? How are you going to support them when you can't even protect yourself" she asked "but always know that, you're always going to be my little boy no matter what" he looked down

_Go find a woman and you'll find love,  
and don't forget son,  
there is someone up above._

"Well uh sometimes it's not always bullies" he said quietly "well who else would attack you?" she asked "well sometimes I run into a ghost-" and that was all he needed to say "WHAT? BUT HOW YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF HOW AND WHY DO THEY ATTACK YOU? YOUR SO SHY AND MILD MANNERED! Oh my poor baby" she screamed hugging him "well I think it's because of me- being your you're the greatest ghost hunters, and well I'm a good target and I manage to get away with some of your weapons that I borrow sometimes" he said "Daniel Jacob Fenton! What have I told you about playing with our weapons! You're not certified! But Danny I know your father desperately wants you and jasmine to follow in our footsteps, but I don't. It's just too dangerous you could get hurt I just want you to live a normal life" she said "like that will ever happen" he muttered

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.   
Be a simple kind of man._

"Danny I'm serious, please if you see a ghost tell us, that's our job but danny your not cut out for ghost fighting please just stop" she begged "well mom accutly, I HAVE to be a ghost fighter" he said not looking at her

_Won't you do this for me son,  
if you can?_

"Danny you can be whatever you want to be is you try, don't think that you need to be the protector of Amity Park" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder "NO! You don't understand! No one will ever understand!" he shouted running upstairs leaving his concerned mother behind

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul_,

She rushed up to his room and opened the door and was surprised to see her arch enemy, Danny Phantom. He looked at her with great fear "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BOY!" she shouted grabbing a ghost weapon from her pocket, he looked at her blankly, as if wondering what to say next he let out a sigh before the familiar 2 rings came around him, and he resumed human form "DANNY!" she asked

_And you can do this if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied._

"Mom I can explain, do you have about an hour or so?" he asked she nodded gently before walking over to his bed. a while later, he had finished his story "is that even possible?" she asked slowly, still soaking in the fact that her son was half ghost "well I'm here aren't I?" he said trying to lighten the mood, but failed "why didn't you tell us danny we might not have been able to fully cure you but we could have helped you, or at least stop trying to hunt you down OH I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE MOTHER" she screamed crying into her hands "well to be perfectly honest with you, I was afraid, your always saying how much you hated the ghost boy and I thought if you knew then-" he said letting a single tear escape "oh danny, don't ever think that! I love you and so does your father, we may be a bit obsessed but we would NEVER hurt you, I just wanted you to be happy, and it looks like my attempts have made you into a half ghost teen superhero" she said sadly

_Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.  
Follow you heart and nothing else_

"mom it's not your fault, it was mine I went into the portal in the first place, and I'm the one who felt the need to save the day" he said trying to comfort his mom "Danny you're a good kid, and just to tell you after watching 'the ghost boy' for a few weeks I started thinking that he was really just trying to help and now here we are, sitting on your bed, talking about your superhero status" she said smiling "well it's not easy, I have a lot of enemies and I get home late I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for sam and tucker. At first I hated that they were there, I was afraid that they would get hurt, but now it seems as if ghost fighting is just an every day normal activity" he said smoothly "Danny, I'm learning more about you in one night then I have in 14 years" she said looking down

_And you can do this if you try.  
All I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied._

"and danny I love you so much and all I really want is for you and your sister to be happy, now think about that while I bandage up your arm it looks pretty bad and also young man, it's 1:28 you better get to bed, teen super or not you ARE going to school tomorrow" she said getting some first aid supplies after that they were just about to say goodnight when the familiar blue mist came out of danny's mouth "oh great" he muttered before jumping up and turning into danny phantom, she jumped back "that's gonna take some getting used to" she said slightly embarrassed "I'll be back in a minute it's only Technus, master of never shutting up" he said flying out with the fenton thermos. She watched the battle take place, and was surprised at her son's skill; she had to admit their personalities were completely different, it was a pretty good cover. Right now she was content she now knew the reason for danny's late nights and bruises and most of all he seemed to be making the most of his life, things were sure to be good and bad but she somehow knew that he would overcome all of it, except she had weird feeling about her best friend, danny and vlad seemed to be at each others throats, could he? No way, just silly fantasies but right now I was just happy that Danny was safe and satisfied with what he is.

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.   
Be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son,  
if you can?_

Yep people you guessed it! Another Lynyrd Skynyrd hit I made this as a tribute to my daddy, this is his favorite song and I was listening to it and thought that from the first lyrics 'hmm I could make a danny and Maddie song fic,' so here I am. And yes I hinted the ole best friend vladdy in there (WARNING: there may or may not be a sequel to this, I haven't decided yet, the reviews will possibly help persuade me. I've been wanting to another Skynyrd song and write a Danny x Maddie story so well hope you enjoy, please review ilikedan


End file.
